The Aristocats (2021 CGI film)/Credits
Based on Disney's "The Aristocats" (1971) The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank WOLFGANG REITHERMAN and the Walt Disney Animation Artist and Crew who created the original 1971 animated and 2019 Live-action film. Created by JOSH COMMON p.g.a. Written by Chris LuKain CAST Production Finace Lead BIANCA JONES Voice Casting Assocative JAMIE STONER ROBRETS Production Supervisor RUPRET DARLINGTON-WILLIAMS Additional Story Material by JEFF NATHANSON and JUSTIN MARKS Story Lead LEE PALTER Storyboard Artists DAVID DERRICK JUN FALKENSTEIN PHILIP KELLER PHIL LANGONE ANGELO LIBUTTI STEVE MARKOWSKI PHILL NORWOOD JOHN COVEN Eric Darniel Asher Hall Didier Ah-Koon Emily Dean Derek Evanick Will Finn Delia Gosman Jurgen Gross Yoriaki Mochizuki Ken Morrissey John Nevarez Chloe Nicolay Lance Paul Lyndon Ruddy Visual Development Artists Modelers Chris Mallisco Kathleen Good Gary McBrayer Chris Miller Robert Peters Dan Zwick Sam Schmidt Lauren McIntosh Pidge McQuarrie Mike McPeters Randell F. Deavor Jack Miller Chris McClain Pablo Miller Ned W. Deavor Milo Gunderson Layout Artists Animators Lucy Miller Ron Zorman Josh Zwick Tim Thatch Joe Holisco Todd Tomago Milo De La Cruz Narko Miller Tim Paxton Cino Lolo David Zwick Bruce Miller Christopher Hall J.P. Lewis Ted V. Miller Mark O'Ellen Ron Smith Kevin Quaid Trevor Hunter Elena Ø Alexa Andy McQuan Angus MacFarlane William Richards Mark McQuan Christopher Gunderson Lee Williams Scott Miller Paul Wood Don McKane Dane Golal Ez Zwick Jamie Chung Tom Fish Dane Miller Alex Zemke Yuhon Ng Benson Shum Andy McQuan Pidge Miller Jon Miller Todd Zwick Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Gini Cruz Santos Mandy Yuen Gary Zwick Geo Zwick Joe Oh Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Victoria Living Stone Gwen De La Cruz Tim Z. Millisco Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Dave Mah Matchmove Artists Shading Artists Matte Painters Natalie Palisco Burny Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Tom Palisco Ralph O. Wood Andy Chua Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Eva Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Gary Summers Effects Animators Riley McKwan Larry Ford Chris Mendoza Jimmy Thatch Scott Miller David Kidd Johnathon McKing Derek Zwick T.J. Miller Tom Palisco Kenny Z. Lawrence Scott Miller Colorists Texture Artists Character Set-up Technical Directors Jack Miller Katie Holt Randy Thom Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Michael R. Lawrence Alexander Gunderson Jamie Greggor Mark H. Ellen Zack Parrish Larry Miller Raymond J. Deavor Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove Mark Christopher Lawrence Jamie Chung Chris Wedge Tim Miller Jill Culton Bob Peterson George Lawrence Guillermo Zwick Pipline Artists Motion Editors Lighting and Compositing Artists Tom Alisco Guillermo Arambulo Del Rio Andy McQuann Jeff Stern Yezi Xue Christopher Eggleston Jim McLean Nacho Blasco Dominiguez Lynn Basas James Carson Ted Richards Parrio Z. Deavor Elsie Fisher Gary Miller Pidge Gunderson Henry Drager Jeremy Bowker Harry Miller Jeff Chung Jon Miller Joe Ranft Jack McBrayer Christopher Zwick Tim Zwick Pidge McQuarrie Josh L. Deavor Chris Hung James Luo Ted L. McQuan Mei Chu Soomba Brown Christina Zwick Barry Andres Kim Zwick Kenny Zwick Fred V. Zwick Alexander K. Deavor Jamie Chung Jesse Wilberg Henry Gunderson Evelyn Holt Helen Miller Chris Wedge Dave Thatch Joshua Zwick Tom Callaghan Alonso Miller Ted V. Miller Sarah Moore Joe Viola Andy T. Lawerence John Clark Alfonso De La Cruz Tom Tomio Jamie Martinez Ellena Oli Jimmy Lu Christina Raymond Cunnigram Tim Allen Alex Huguet Paredes Sarah Vowell David Silverman Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Christopher Kinock Lapoez Barry H. Gunderson Steve Morris Gabriel K. Parnois Samuel Christian Kambey Mark Christopher Lawrence Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director and Stereo Artists Rotoscope Artists Production Management Production Infrastructure Training and Artists Development System Enginers Senior Management Interns Software Development Original Dialogue Mixers ADDITIONAL VOICES SONGS "EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE A CAT" Performed by Will Smith and Cast Written by John Dewbey Arragted by Floyd Huddleston Produced by Al Rinker Additional New Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Copyright © 1971 Walt Disney Productions "SCALES AND ARPEGGIOS" Written by John Dewbey Arragted by Floyd Huddleston Produced by Al Rinker Additional New Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Copyright © 1971 Walt Disney Productions "THE ARISTOCATS" Written by John Dewbey Arragted by Floyd Huddleston Produced by Al Rinker Additional New Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Copyright © 1971 Walt Disney Productions "THOMAS O’MALLEY CAT" Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Copyright © 1971 Walt Disney Productions "SCALES AND ARPEGGIOS" Written by John Dewbey Arragted by Floyd Huddleston Produced by Al Rinker Additional New Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Copyright © 1971 Walt Disney Productions "EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE A CAT" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Copyright © 1971 Walt Disney Productions "ZERO TO HERO" Written by Alan Menken, Pasek and Paul Performed by Will Smith Produced by Eric Gad Additional New Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Copyright © 2017 Disney Enterprises, Inc Original Soundtrack Avaialble On In Memory of GARRY SHANDLING (1951 - 2019) The Producers Wish To Thank: Jazz Music Walt Disney Animation Studios Pixar Animation Studios SPECIAL THANKS TO THE VOICE PRODUCTION Who the created the 1971 animated film Footages: "The Aristocats" 1971 Walt Disney Productions. SPECIAL THANKS BRADLEY WILLIAMS DAVE MUSANO JERRY NELSON LARRY HALL JENNIFER LEE MATT JOHN CHRIS WEDGE With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit A Theme Parks, Attractions, Shows, Parades and more At Disneyland Paris Filmed at Pinewood Studios Atlantia, Georgia Filmed in Downtown Los Angeles Copyright ©2021 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Illumination All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Illumination was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced by ILLUMINATION ANIMATION Everywhile, Sydney, Califorina Category:Credits